orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
CharybdiS
CharybdiS is a HW front hinged flipper built by Plerco for Orc's Wars Overclocked and Orc's Wars Series 3. Design CharybdiS 1.5 CharybdiS 1.5 is a blue 2WD front hinged flipper. It's weapon is powered by two wide medium bursts, with titanium for the panel, as well as spike strips and rear extenderwork for aesthetics. The bot is driven by two TWMR2 drives with Hypno wheels. It is powered by four intercooled batteries, one ant battery, and one long battery. The bot also has a steel wedge with two hinged steel wedgelets at the front. Surrounding the chassis, meanwhile, is extenderwork made out of aluminium, with cutting teeth and blue LED's. At the bottom plate, there are two titanium sheets to protect the bot's bottom plate. The bot is armored in 10mm of plastic. CharybdiS 2.5 CharybdiS 2.5 is an upgrade to CharybdiS 1.5. It is now built in a way to make it more stable when firing it's flipper. It also has a tail at the rear to add to the bot's aesthetic. Orc's Wars: Overclocked CharybdiS 1.5 first appeared in episode 1, appearing on the very first New Blood melee. It faced OverChopper and Crurivastator. CharybdiS 1.5 started by approaching Crurivastator, taking a hit from the axe before flipping it a bit. At the same time, OverChopper reached into CharybdiS 1.5 from it's back. CharybdiS 1.5 then turned around and flipped OverChopper, which landed inverted, but quickly self righted. The same flip also caused CharybdiS 1.5 to flip itself, taking another hit from Crurivastator before being attacked by OverChopper whole trying to repeatedly self right. CharybdiS 1.5 soon self righted, and got locked in a wedge war with OverChopper, with CharybdiS 1.5 being able to get underneath OverChopper. After that, however, the battle ended as Crurivastator was counted out after being high centered on the wall, meaning both CharybdiS 1.5 and OverChopper went through. CharybdiS 1.5's next match was against Flatline 2, in episode 17. CharybdiS 1.5 first got rushed by Flatline 2, with Flatline 2 colliding into CharybdiS 1.5's own wedge. However, the rush caused Flatline 2 to flip itself, inverted. CharybdiS 1.5 then pushed the inverted Flatline 2 into the side wall, where it got Flatline 2 stuck there, while the discs of Flatline 2 hit CharybdiS 1.5, causing some damage to CharybdiS 1.5's flipper and ripping the center part of the wedge. CharybdiS 1.5 then backed up, and as Flatline 2 went down from the wall, it was right when it got counted out, meaning Flatline 2 lost and got eliminated. CharybdiS 1.5's next fight happened on episode 21, against Sweet Crazyness. CharybdiS 1.5 and Sweet Crazyness initially met in the center of the arena, where CharybdiS 1.5 immediately got underneath Sweet Crazyness, flipping it. However, CharybdiS 1.5 also flipped itself, but self righted at the right time. CharybdiS 1.5 soon flipped Sweet Crazyness again, but flipped itself and then self righted again. After that, CharybdiS 1.5 flipped Sweet Crazyness few times, before it got Sweet Crazyness up it's wedge, but not further. Both bots then backed up, and CharybdiS 1.5 got underneath Sweet Crazyness again, not being to able to get Sweet Crazyness up again, before being able to flip it on another try. CharybdiS 1.5 then got another flip on Sweet Crazyness, but flipped itself again. This time, however, it took CharybdiS 1.5 more effort to self right, allowing Sweet Crazyness to get close and immediately attack with it's disc. CharybdiS 1.5 soon got damaged by the disc, but for some unknown reason, the fight then had to be stopped, causing a judge's decision, which CharybdiS 1. 5 won for it's control and aggression. CharybdiS 1.5 then fought Virtus on episode 23. CharybdiS 1.5 first started the fight by getting underneath Virtus, pushing it to the front with it's flips. It kept doing this for the whole match while Virtus damaged parts of CharybdiS 1.5 with it's spinner. At one point, Virtus damaged one of CharybdiS 1.5's burst motors again. After that, however, CharybdiS 1.5 responded by flipping Virtus forward again, before getting Virtus all the way on it's flipper, and then firing it, throwing Virtus to the side and out of the arena. This meant CharybdiS 1.5 reached the final of New Blood. CharybdiS 1.5's final fight was against Optic, on episode 25. CharybdiS 1.5 tried approaching Optic, but Optic was the faster bot. Optic, however, got launched after riding up CharybdiS 1.5's wedge. Optic then launched itself again, before getting flipped by CharybdiS 1.5. CharybdiS 1.5 kept controlling Optic at that point, getting Optic up on it's wedge or flipping it. Then, Optic managed to rip the angled pieces on CharybdiS 1.5's wedge, as well as damage a burst motor again. However, CharybdiS 1.5 responded to this by constantly flipping Optic around. After controlling Optic like that, Optic's disc tore both of CharybdiS 1.5's flipping panel, leaving CharybdiS 1.5 weaponless. CharybdiS 1.5, though, kept controlling Optic by wedging it, but Optic soon ripped two parts out of it, leaving only the central part. In the last few seconds, Optic was able to push CharybdiS 1.5 when it was wedged by CharybdiS 1.5. The battle soon ended, and the fight went to a judge's decision. The judges soon gave the close win on CharybdiS 1.5, meaning CharybdiS 1.5 won the New Blood. Orc's Wars 3 CharybdiS 1.5 underwent some upgrade after it's Overclocked performance, becoming CharybdiS 2.5. It was seeded 16 due to it's performance in Overclocked, meaning CharybdiS 2.5 didn't have to go through a qualifier. CharybdiS 2.5 first debuted in episode 6, facing A.M.M.N.O IV in a main event due to some similarities between both bots, like the different shade of blue and the seeding distance (being 8 mth and 16th seed respectively), as well as Plerco's grudge against Evil Toaster. CharybdiS 2.5 started by flipping A.M.M.N.O IV. However, CharybdiS 2. 5 soon got pushed by A.M.M.N.O IV, with bot bots being unable to get under each other. However, CharybdiS 2.5 then got slammed into the angled side wall, allowing A.M.M.N.O IV to get to the baseplate and gutrip it. CharybdiS 2.5 was soon controlled by A.M.M.N.O IV for the rest of the match, being pushed and gutripped into the walls, while struggling to self right. Eventually, CharybdiS 2.5 was left stuck in the side wall by A.M.M.N.O IV, being counted out and eliminated CharybdiS 2.5 soon faced Optic in episode 8, as a rematch of the New Blood final fight. CharybdiS 2.5's opponent went with the bar. The fight got highlighted as it was boring compared to the New Blood final. It was shown however that CharybdiS 2.5 got attacked from the side by Optic, which was unabke to do much damage, before CharybdiS 2.5 wedged and flipped Optic. CharybdiS 2.5 won the judge's decision again. CharybdiS 2.5 then fought again at a rumble in episode 11. It faced Cruncho and Thanatos Redeemer. CharybdiS 2.5 started the fight by targetting Thanatos Redeemer, which managed to attack Cruncho. CharybdiS 2.5 then wedged both bots, before wedging and getting attacked by the inverted Thanatos Redeemer. However, after that, CharybdiS 2.5 continue to attack Cruncho while Thanatos Redeemer struggled to move inverted, wedging and then flipping Cruncho once. One of the motors for CharybdiS 2.5 soon took damage, but it was not affected nonetheless, with CharybdiS 2.5 flipping Cruncho again, getting it out of the arena. CharybdiS 2.5 soon tried to fight Thanatos Redeemer, only for the fight to be restarted due to a havok. In the restart, CharybdiS 2.5 was able to get under Thanatos Redeemer immediately, flipping it. However, it also caused CharybdiS 2.5 to flip itself, with it self righting. However, this proved to be fatal when CharybdiS 2.5 tried to turn to it's opponent, with Thanatos Redeemer, which recovered more quickly, getting to it's side and underneath it. This resulted in CharybdiS 2.5 being gutripped by Thanatos Redeemer, without being given a chance to recover, kncoking it out and causing CharybdiS 2.5 to lose to fight. CharybdiS 2.5 fought Sweet Crazyness next in episode 13, as a New Blood rematch. CharybdiS 2.5 first approached Sweet Crazyness, getting stuck in a wedge war with it. Both CharybdiS 2.5 and Sweet Crazyness soon backed off, before CharybdiS 2.5 get approached by Sweet Crazyness, which immediately rided up CharybdiS 2.5's wedge. CharybdiS 2.5 did nothing, however, and Sweet Crazyness freed itself. Another wedge war soon happened, before Sweet Crazyness backed off and tried to approach CharybdiS 2.5 again, getting itself wedged immediately. This time, CharybdiS 2.5 flipped, getting Sweet Crazyness inverted. CharybdiS 2.5 then flipped Sweet Crazyness by wedging it just as Sweet Crazyness finished self righting, inverting it again. Both CharybdiS 2.5 and Sweet Crazyness then got flipped by the floor flipper, but CharybdiS 2.5 was fine, while Sweet Crazyness was inverted, so CharybdiS 2.5 used this opportunity to flip Sweet Crazyness again, getting it out of the arena in 44 seconds Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 2 Trivia * CharybdiS was named after the Ancient Greek whirlpool monster, Charybdis Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots armed with front hinged flippers